The Reason
by luhanss
Summary: Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol sepihak karena beberapa alasan. (1)Gay, (2)Chanyeol yang lebih muda, dan (3)keraguannya atas perasaan Chanyeol; status, cinta, atau seks? / "Aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku mencintaimu. Dan karena kau sudah menjadi milikku, tak salah, kan, jika aku melakukan seks denganmu?" / Baekyeol/Chanbaek YAOI Mature 1S.


**The Reason**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance – M **

**The caracters belongs to themselves**

**Warning; Male x Male, YAOI, OOC, Mature, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**CEK DIS OT~**

**.**

**.**

Melalui sebuah celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, biasan cahaya mentari yang telah berada di ufuk barat tersebut menghangatkan pipi sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Tetapi alih-alih untuk menghiraukannya, ia bahkan tak perduli tentang hal sepele semacam itu. Dan menganggap bahwa pelajaran aritmatika –tentu saja sangat membosankan- yang kini tengah diajarkan oleh Luhan _seonsaengnim_ lebih penting dalam kehidupan sekolahnya.

Chanyeol bukan seorang siswa yang pintar, tetapi juga tidak bodoh. Setidaknya ia menempati posisi lima-belas besar dalam kelasnya. Bukan seorang anak konglomerat, tetapi juga bukan seorang anak yang tidak mampu. Terlihat dari _merk _sepatunya berada dikelas menengah. Ia juga bukan seorang yang berandal, tetapi juga bukan yang selalu menaati aturan. Nyatanya ia juga pernah –harus- berurusan dengan seorang konselor di sekolahnya. Well, yah.. Chanyeol hanyalah seorang remaja biasa.

Tangan kanannya tak berhenti mengoreskan penanya pada sebuah buku, apalagi kalau bukan menuliskan serentetan angka-angka yang ditulis oleh Luhan _seonsaengnim_ pada sebuah papan hijau dimuka kelas. Luhan _seonsaengnim _tak berhenti untuk menjabarkan angka-angka yang tadi ditulisnya, membuat beberapa anak yang berada di kelas itu memijit kening entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Tetapi semuanya terhenti begitu saja.

Dikarenakan sebuah ketukan.

Dan perhatian seluruh makhluk di dalam kelas tertuju pada sumber suara.

Dia berjalan memasuki kelas, seorang dokter sekolahnya yang juga sekaligus menjabat sebagai konselor sekolah. Usianya sekitar dua tahun lebih muda dari Luhan. Dengan mengenakan jas –pakaian- dokter yang ber_nametag _Baekhyun, dia menghampiri Luhan dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. Luhan mengangguk setelahnya, dan Baekhyun melenggangkan kedua kakinya keluar ruangan kelas.

"Ah-" Chanyeol mengaduh dan memijit kening dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Luhan otomatis memperhatikan dirinya. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya.

Tetapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap memijit keningnya dengan wajah yang meringis kecil. Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Kurasa kau perlu ke ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol"

**.**

Baekhyun menghela napas ringan, ia sedikit mengendurkan kacamata yang bersandar pada batang hidungnya. Ia mencermati sebuah kertas yang kini berada pada tangannya. Sebuah daftar nama-nama siswa yang memerlukan bimbingan konselingnya untuk menghadapi ujian akhir dua bulan mendatang. Namun perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada sebuah ketukan pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, "Masuk" perintahnya.

Pupil Baekhyun membesar ketika ia mendapati bahwa Chanyeol yang ternyata tadi berada di balik pintu. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum kaku. Menyesali mengapa dirinya mempersilahkan sang pengetuk masuk, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol melangkah dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Tanpa berbalik kearah pintu, ia menggerakkan tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya, meraba sebuah benda kecil dan memutarnya, mengunci ruangan tersebut. "Aku bosan," Akunya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapan meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Kau siswa tingkat akhir, Chanyeol. Kembalilah ke kelasmu"

Tetapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, berjongkok di hadapan kursi Baekhyun yang telah terputar otomatis kearahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena dokter sekolah itu. Ia menatap manik Baekhyun, "Jika ku katakan aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol tersenyum bersahabat dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Baekhyun. Sehingga kini ia tengah membungkuk sekitar tujuh-puluh derajat.

"Bukankah lebih menarik kalau kau memberitahuku apa alasanmu tak menghiraukanku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu?" Katanya enteng dan kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Mengulurkan _lingua_nya untuk sekedar merasai permukaan bibir kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tahu ini pasti terjadi. Chanyeol sangat mudah ditebak— untuk hal ini. Mungkin memang diperlukan sedikit ralat. Chanyeol memanglah hanya seorang remaja biasa, _tetapi tidak_ jika Baekhyun berada dalam radius edarannya. Dan sayangnya Baekhyun tidak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya juga tidak-dapat-menolak-Chanyeol-dengan-cepat. Walau sebenarnya terdapat sebuah— tidak, beberapa kekhawatiran besar yang menggerogoti perasaannya. Membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menjumpai bunga tidur yang menyenangkan dalam lelapnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah miliknya. Terlebih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang telah melepaskan semua kancing jas dokternya. Mengusap tubuh Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan kemeja dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun terpekik ketika ia merasakan bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya telah sedikit menegang. Salahkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja meremas miliknya yang masih berbalut seragam kerja. Ia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika tangan Chanyeol kembali meremas organ kepriaannya.

"Chanh-yeol," Toh akhirnya bibir _maroon_nya berucap. Baekhyun membuka kedua jendela matanya, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada ketika remasan Chanyeol tengah mengendur—Tangan Baekhyun segera memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun kembali memperingatinya. Memasang air wajah tak bersahabat memang bukan keahliannya, tapi toh tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Konselor sekolah itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga tubuh Chanyeol bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. "Kita sudahi saja"

Manik Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya. "Ken—"

"Dengarkan, dan jangan banyak bicara" Baekhyun menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, "Pertama, kita adalah laki-laki. Kedua, kau masih dibawah umur. Dan yang ketiga.."

Kacamata Baekhyunpun terlepas dari wajah pemiliknya, "Aku bahkan tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu— apa prioritasmu untuk bersama denganku? Status, cinta, atau seks?"

Mulut Chanyeol sukses menganga. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Chanyeol membasahi kedua belah bibirnya, "Dengar, ka—"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol" Baekhyun melepaskan jas dokternya dan melipatnya asal, "Ku harap kau menghargai keputusanku" Ucapnya dan melenggangkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama otaknya yang seakan sedang rusak.

* * *

><p><strong>thereason•chanbaek<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu empat hari sejak Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol secara sepihak, dan sudah selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun barang seujung kukupun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sudah memperhitungkan ini. Sesali juga mengapa Baekhyun menjadi kerabat dekat dari seseorang –entah siapa- yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi di yayasan sekolahnya. Sehingga pemuda itu entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas ia tidak datang ke sekolah selama dua minggu empat hari terakhir.<p>

Memikirkan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir tiada hentinya. Maksudnya, apa dia benar-benar Baekhyun? Bahkan itu kali pertama Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan rahang yang sedikit mengeras. Bukannya apa, hanya saja biasanya Baekhyunlah yang terlihat seperti yang termuda. Baik dari sikapnya, fisiknya, ataupun suaranya.

Dan bukannya Chanyeol tak ada usaha untuk tidak mencari Baekhyun. Bahkan jika _doraemon_ ataupun _lampu ajaib_ milik Aladdin adalah nyata, ia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya. Sangat disayangkan karena semua itu hanyalah sebuah fiksi. Dan buruknya, Baekhyun tidak memberikan apapun kepada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana cara untuk menghubunginya. Tidak nomor ponselnya— karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tak memiliki ponsel; Alasan kesehatan, katanya. Ataupun alamat tempat tinggalnya; Mereka akan selalu bertemu di sekolah. Yang Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia juga bekerja pada sebuah rumah sakit. Dan silahkan hitung ada berapa banyak rumah sakit di Korea Selatan.

Segala hal yang kini memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol berpendar begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memasukinya dan langkahnya tertuju pada kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana—rumahnya. Chanyeol melepas kemeja seragamnya yang sedikit basah karena di luar hujan mulai turun tanpa permisi. Ia merebahkankan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur nyamannya. Matanya terpejam mengurangi frekuensi denyutan yang dirasakan kepalanya, yang disebabkan oleh Luhan _seonsaengnim_ berserta mata pelajaran keahliannya.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba nakas yang bergetar. Mengambil ponsel yang berada di atasnya. Dahinya berkerut samar, tak mengenali nomor telepon yang tengah menghubunginya. Chanyeol mengangkatnya,

"..."

"Chan—Chanyeol?"

Pupil Chanyeol melebar, ia jalas tahu siapa pemilik suara.

"Chanye—"

"Kau dimana?"

**.**

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tepat didepan sebuah bilik telepon umum berwarna merah yang pintunya terbuka. Membuat netranya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berada di dalamnya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan payung hitam yang dipegangnya asal, dan memasuki bilik tersebut. "Mengapa basah?" Ucapnya seraya melepaskan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang berwarna merah, beruntung dirinya masih mengenakan sebuah kaus. Ia melepaskan kaus yang sedang dipakai oleh Baekhyun dan memakaian pemuda itu kemeja miliknya.

Baekhyun memeluk kedua lengannya, "Aku tidak sadar kalau hujan sudah turun"

"Dan kau meneleponku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Satu mil dari sini"

Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Chanyeol ajukan, namun sepertinya ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia merasakan bahwa lengan Baekhyun telah melingkar sempurna di perutnya. "Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun berucap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Chanyeol, "..kupikir berjauhan denganmu adalah hal yang mudah"

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, ia merasakan rongga dadanya seakan sesak. Namun bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, seperti itulah. Tak terlintas dalam pikirannya jika hari ini akan datang juga. Ia membalas dekapan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia datang, orang yang Chanyeol rindukan dalam dua minggu empat hari terakhir ini.

**.**

Chanyeol menutup keras pintu kamar Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah kakinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja miliknya –yang dikenakan Baekhyun- dan membuangnya asal. Bibirnya meraup bibir Baekhyun seperti orang bar-bar, tak memberinya celah hingga membuat Baekhyun bersusah payah hanya untuk meraup oksigen. Sesampainya di tepi tempat tidur, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun senyaman mungkin. Ia mulai merangkak dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk berada di antara tubuh Baekhyun, dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Ia tersenyum singkat, memandangi wajah indah Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang basah. Membuat si empunya menghasilkan rona berwarna merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Katakan semua yang perlu kau katakan," Dan kemudian Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, hingga kini wajah Baekhyun tepat berada di hadapannya. Yang kemudian kedua manik Chanyeol berubah sayu, tangannya meraih hidung Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa mancung, menggerakkannya seperti seorang ayah yang gemas kepada anaknya.

"Kita adalah laki-laki"

Bibir mereka bertemu, siapalagi kalau bukan karena pemuda-tingkat-akhir-sekolah-menengah itu. Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas Baekhyun, "Lalu?" kemudian ia mengecapkan kedua bibirnya pada permukaan belah bibir bawah Baekhyun, sehingga terdengar suara ecapan di ruangan tersebut. "Dengan kata lain;gay" Ujar Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun meraih kepala Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Ia sangat tahu, bibir Chanyeol yang lumayan tebal itu adalah favoritnya. Baekhyun mengulurkan _lingua_nya dan menggesekkanya pada permukaan bibir Chanyeol sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulut Chanyeol. "Well, aku tidak keberatan," Chanyeol pun membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Baekhyun masuk, mempertemukannya dengan lidah miliknya. Harus Chanyeol akui, bahwa ia memang merindukan benda tak bertulang itu.

"Kau masih dibawah umur"

Tangan Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan atas Baekhyun, yang kemudian beranjak naik dan meraba tulang belikat Baekhyun yang kentara. Ia mengelusnya beberapa kali, "Dan?" Tangannya bergerak turun dan berhenti tepat pada _putting_ Baekhyun, sedikit mempermainkannya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol bahkan lebih menyukai benda ini dibandingkan dengan dada yang berisi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memutarnya sehinga kini Baekhyun berada diatasnya. Tangan Baekhyun memegangi kedua bahu Chanyeol, mengeratkan pegangannya seraya ia merendahkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya tepat berada pada telinga Chanyeol, "Kau tahu? Luhan baru saja dikhianati Oh Sehun" Ujarnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol meraih leher Baekhyun yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari mulutnya, dan mengecupinya perlahan. "Well, aku bukanlah anak kelas dua itu," Chanyeol memejamkan maniknya manakala bibirnya mulai beranjak dan menyesapnya begitu ia menemukan bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Ia menyesapnya pada beberapa bagian, membuat beberapa _hickey_ dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya meremang.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melakukan aktivitasnya, Baekhyun kembali meraup bibir Chanyeol. Ia mengecupnya berkali-kali dan bibir Chanyeolpun membalasnya. Tangan Baekhyun mengusap permukaan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan kaus. Setelah sampai di ujung kaus, Baekhyun menyelinapkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengusap perut Chanyeol yang nyatanya tidak kurus, tetapi juga tidak gemuk. Sedikit berotot, mungkin. Chanyeol tertawa singkat, karena memang itu adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"Dan alasanmu bersama denganku?"

Tangan Chanyeol memegangi kedua pinggang Baekhyun, lalu bermain-main dengan perutnya. Entahlah, tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi membuat Chanyeol gemas, terutama pada bagian itu. Dan kemudian Chanyeol berdesis ketika ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi organ kejantanannya. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun telah berhasil meloloskan pakaian bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol.

Manik Chanyeol terpejam menikmati sensasi yang dirasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jemari Baekhyun mengusapnya dua arah, dan berhenti ketika ibu jarinya mengenai sebuah lubang pada kepala kejantanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggerakkan ibu jarinya memutar pada sekeliling lubang tersebut. Yang nyatanya membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa libodonya semakin membesar.

Setelah merasa cukup, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kirinya atas dan bawah, bersamaan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satunya digunakan untuk meremas buah zakar milik Chanyeol, mempermainkan benda tersebut. Cukup membuat Chanyeol melontarkan kata 'Baek' dari bibirnya, dan kemudian mempertemukan bibir kedua insan tersebut.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu pada organ bagian bawahnya. Ia pun meraih batang kejantanannya dengan tangan sebelah, meremasnya kuat-kuat, dan merasa sedikit lemas karena dua tangannya yang bekerja, sensasi ciuman Chanyeol yang membuat darahnya menuju ubun-ubun, serta kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggelitik pinggangnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya dengan Chanyeol, membersihkan sisa saliva yang membasahi bibirnya—dengan menyesapnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum singkat—yang kemudian dibalas oleh Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa bibirnya dan Chanyeol telah sedikit bengkak dan berwarna lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Baekhyun merangkak turun, hingga kepalanya berada tepat di dekat kejantanan Chanyeol, yang nyatanya telah menegang. Jemarinya kembali menggelitik kepala kejantanan Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda itu memasuki rongga mulutnya, hampir tersedak karena benda itu sedikit menohok kerongkongannya. Kemudian ia menggesekkan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan dinding-dinding rongga mulutnya, dengan frekuensi yang semakin meningkat. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit merintih.

Puas melakukan itu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol dari mulutnya, ia lalu menjulurkan _lingua_nya dan menggerakannya di atas permukaan kulit 'milik' Chanyeol, hingga ke buah zakarnya, dan melahap benda bulat tidak keras-dan juga tidak lembek itu.

Tangan Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun, memberikan isyarat kepada pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Lalu ia kembali membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil itu kini berada tepat di bawahnya, membiarkan tubuhnya berada diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tangan Chanyeol mulai mengusap bokong Baekhyun, menatap manik Baekhyun yang telah sayu, dan jarinya berhenti setelah ia menemukan sebuah lubang kegemarannya. Tangan sebelah Chanyeol meraih batang miliknya, sedikit meremasnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa 'miliknya' telah benar-benar siap, Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju lubang milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merintih karena nyatanya proses ini memang sedikit sakit. Dan setelah hampir seluruh batang panjangnya tenggelam di dalam lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Chahn—" Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah terbang entah kemana. Sensasi yang ia rasakan pada lubangnya membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang kembali meraup bibir tipisnya, membuat kejantanan Baekhyun lebih menegang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasakan perutnya mengenai sesuatu, pun langsung meraih kejantanan milik Baekhyun. Ia meremasnya kuat-kuat, dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya atas dan bawah. Membuat Baekhyun semakin pening karena sensasi lubang, bibir, dan kejantanannya yang ia rasakan.

Rasanya Baekhyun telah meraup oksigen dalam-dalam, hingga sepertinya paru-parunya telah terisi penuh. Tetapi entah mengapa pening yang ia rasakan tak juga berkurang, ditambah dengan pandangannya yang mengabur. Merasakan kejantanannya tengah membesar, dan juga sedikit berkedut. Chanyeolpun mempercepat pergerakan tangannya, hingga pada akhirnya lubang pada ujung kepala kejantanan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suatu cairan kental berwarna putih bertubi-tubi, yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas seketika.

"Ehm," Selanjutnya Chanyeol memfokuskan dirinya pada lubang milik Baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan sampai. Ditambah dengan rintihan kecil Baekhyun membuat libodonya meningkat. Chanyeol sendiri merintih begitu ia merasakan bahwa _sperm_ miliknya telah keluar, tersenyum lega setelah ia merasa puas.

Chanyeol tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia membiarkan Baekhyun tetap berada di bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang begitu Chanyeol kembali meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya sesaat. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu, "Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanyanya begitu ia memudarkan senyum yang tadi ia sunggingkan.

"Apa?"

"Alasanmu bersama denganku, Chanyeol. Status, cinta, atau seks?"

Pupil Chanyeol melebar, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Aku berpacaran denganmu karena aku mencintaimu. Dan karena kau sudah menjadi milikku, tak salah, kan, jika aku melakukan seks denganmu? Jadi ya, aku memilih ketiga opsi" tutur Chanyeol yang kemudian menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "dasar bodoh". Ia merasa sedikit malu karena kata-kata Chanyeol yang sedikit frontal. Tapi toh, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Baekhyun merasa lega.

**.**

**FIN**

Helloooo :D

Gimana ceritanya? Saya ingin sedikit cerita. Jadi, peran Koselor+DokterSekolah X Siswa ini saya dapatkan setelah membaca yaoi manga _Kiken na hokeni counselor_, dan cerita Baek yang uring-uringan itu dari _Cannot_ _kiss for 24 hours. _Jadi, ide dasar fiksi di atas itu bukan milik saya. Cuma ya, saya kembangkan saja haha. Ngomong-ngomong adakah disini yang suka baca yaoi manga? Saya sangat menerima rekomendasi, loh. Apalagi yang _**uke**_nya _**bishie **_gitu :3 hihi.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
